Vampire Light EN
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: Claire Farron has sworn to protect those she loves but...How protect them after death? A.U. Lightning/Vanille Fang/Serah


**Hi everybody. Well, this is my first fic in English so isn't perfect. I can understand the language when I'm read but write is so hard for me T_T I hope it will be readable. If someone see a mistake please tell me I'll try to correct it. Maybe later I will change the chapter for one whit better grammar. I don't know. Now...enjoy it.**

**Discleimer: The Final Fantasy's characters aren't my property. I just use them to create a new and different story without profit.**

* * *

><p>PROLOGUE<p>

When you made a promise you must fulfill. It no matter how hard and impossible it may seemed to be. I had promised to protect two people for ever. I told them that nobody was going to hurt them. That nothing will happen to them. I had broken my oath however, as I´m lying in bed now, semiconscious and on the verge of death. The reason of my current physical condition was an accident but at least I managed to protect those whom I love. I felt my strength slowly leaving my body, turning the simple act of breathing in a laborious task. I opened my eyes to see them for one last time. There they are. Watching my dream but so tired that they have fallen asleep. I stroked the face of my sister delicately in fear of waking her up. On the other side of the bed lies the young woman who stole my heart from the very first time I laid my eyes upon her. I stroked her hair softly and shuddered when images of her sorrow came to me. It didn't help that I will be the major cause of her pain. Slowly, I take one of her hands into mine, effectively lacing our fingers together. I reached out with my free hand to my sister and similarly intertwined our fingers together. My eyes are threatening to shut forever but I fought against the impulse and am rewarded whit a few more precious seconds of consciousness.

-I´m sorry. – It is a faint whisper, much weaker than I would ever have imagined. I'm ready to die but a slight movement caught my attention. I can feel Vanille stirring slightly. Could it mean that she heard me?

-Claire! – My sister shot up immediately with the scream. – Claire! – The red head continue clutching my body in despair but I felt too tired to continue fighting. – Don't leave me Claire. Please. I need you here…whit me. – It hurts to feel her warm tears on my skin but my body refused to move. I can protect her of the world but at same time I am her pain.

-I love you sister. – Serah kisses my forehead but I can hear the pain in her voice.

-No, no. I beg you. Stay with me Claire. – She grabs to my body whit all her strength. – Claire¡ - The heartbreaking scream is followed by uncontrollable sobs of her heart. My soul is broken but now is later for try to live. So I stopped of live or they believe that.

-What are you doing Lightning? – A sarcastic voice calls out behind me. It doesn't matter to me, therefore I didn't bother turning around nor answer the speaker. – Come on. Tell me the truth. Are you thinking of them again? – I tensed for a moment. – It's just two miserable months since you met her. And now you aren't even alive anymore. Besides, your only reason of existence is to kill without mercy.

-I don't want this! – I shouted into his face. I can't forget my family and my past life. I missed them. I missed Vanille, her smile, her green eyes, her voice say me that all will be fine. – I don't ask to become this…this beast.

-I understand. Nobody ever asked for it. – He exhales while sitting down next to me. – Well, think of it in this way…maybe they are safer without you around because might end their lives by accident to satisfy your needs.

-That doesn't help me Snow. – I replied nonchalantly while my gaze is lost in nothingness once again.

-Sorry. – Whit a curt reply, he puts a hand on my shoulder as a sign of understanding. – Being a vampire isn't easy at all.

* * *

><p><strong>I know. It was very, very short but It's only the prologue. I promise you that the next chapter will be longer than this. ^^<strong>

**If you liked please send me a RR. If you don´t liked this fic whitout being for the pairings send me a RR too. If my English is the most horrible thing in the world I'm sorry T_T well it's all for now.**


End file.
